villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beavis and Butt-head
Beavis and Butt-head are the titular protagonist villains of the . They are best friends (and implied to be half-brothers). Despite being the "heroes" of the show, they are actually good examples of protagonist villains, being extremely vulgar and idiotic with a tendency to exhibit extremely antisocial behavior towards every other character in the show (including each other). Beavis and Butt-head are not exactly evil in the respect of wishing major harm on others, but they are also very much against the standards of what most would consider an acceptable social norm - this serves to make them heroes to some and obnoxious antagonists to others, in truth, though the duo are more amoral in nature: though they definitely have criminal leanings. Their stupidity has caused them to engage in criminal activity without even being aware of the dangers, as well as do a lot of damage unintentionally. However, after witnessing their unintentional chaos, they usually end up saying "That was cool" before laughing at the mess. Beavis was especially prone to having a pyromaniac personality until controversies caused the creators to edit out his more extreme fire-raising stunts, despite this Beavis is actually the more passive of the duo while Butt-head provides a more aggressive attitude: Butt-head is also known to enjoy regularly abusing Beavis - despite this, the two remain friends. They were voiced by the series' creator , who also voiced other characters in the franchise, including Principal McVicker. Personality Beavis and Butt-Head are very dimwitted, ignorant, incorrigible, argumentative, and unaware of their actions when it comes to the personalities of the duo. Their extremely high degree of stupidity comes from the lifelong lack of adult supervision. They have very poor social skills, especially with women, given their awkward attempts at gaining their attention, typically accompanied by misogyny. Their stupidity and single minded goals have caused much destruction and harm to others around them and even each other. Butt-head is quicker to resort to violence given his well-known slapping of Beavis. However, Beavis loses his temper significantly easier than Butt-head. Butt-head is usually the instigator in such situations, yet he is bizarrely calm. Though, on a few occasions, Beavis has stood up for himself. For example, the episode Murder Site, Beavis, after being repeatedly called a "Buttknocker" by Butt-head (a name he greatly despises) Beavis snapped and actually tried to murder Butt-head. Butt-head has an extra, albeit small, fragment of intelligence and heightened awareness not seen in Beavis and can usually deduce the obvious around himself, and therefore isn't a TOTAL idiot. Butt-head also may be sociopathic as he doesn't really seem receptive to Beavis's suffering and finds anything chaotic and devastating "cool" . Beavis is hardly aware of his surroundings and has various mental health issues alongside his room temperature IQ. Beavis has multiple personality disorder manifesting as "the great cornholio." Cornholio is awakened by excessive consumption of stimulants such as caffeine or sugar. Cornholio will do whatever he can to remain dominant and tends to speak in an odd faux Spanish accent. He also reveres a deity he refers to as "the almighty bunghole". Beavis also seems to have ADHD, as he tends to be almost constantly restless and has to verbalize almost constantly. Villainous deeds *In their pilot episode, "Frog Baseball", they spend most of the episode committing some of their most villainous acts. First, they blow up insects with firecrackers in a field, and then they spot a frog and exclaim "Frog baseball!". They then proceed to play baseball with it, beating the poor frog viciously and mercilessly until it dies from its injuries. They then spot Mrs. Higgins' poodle and exclaim "Dog baseball!", and run over to (off-screen) viciously beat the poor poodle with a bat while it yelps in pain, presumably killing it, like they did with the frog in the process. Though this was only the pilot episode of the series, they already crossed the Moral Event Horizon, at least once by the time the episode was over. This remains one of their worst crimes to date, and helped garner the duo garner the hatred of parents almost everywhere. *Cheered and showed delight alongside the rest of the audience when their teacher, Mr. Van Driessen was run over, splattered and killed by a monster truck in "Peace, Love and Understanding". *Stole one of their neighbor's cars while being paid to wash it, then caused a car-crash via ignoring red lights. *Deliberately held up customers at their work, later abandoned them completely. *One episode focused on the duo's continual quest to master the art of ringing doorbells and running away, so as to infuriate others (they never got the hang of it). *Butt-head shot down a jet plane and neglected to help the trapped passengers. *Beavis sabotaged the program of an intelligent boy's computer connections, reducing him to his moronic level and robbing him of his ability to think. *Fed a dog "killer hot sauce". The owner got back at them by putting "Mexican death sauce" in their tacos. *Used an ATM card left by an NBA player and stole the tremendous amount of money as it flowed from the machine-although they are later arrested for this act. *They frequently vandalize their fan Stewart's house (such as making a mess by "borrowing" their blender and ransacking the place when they believed it was the end of the world) and often leave him to be blamed for it all. They also frequently break objects belonging to others, such as Tom Anderson's tools and tool shed, and David Van Driessen's guitar and 8-track tapes, though to be fair, Van Driessen gave them a small paycheck. *Flushed a quarter stick of dynamite down a toilet, then used the commotion to steal candy and soda from a snack bar. They also refused to help a cop who accidentally shot himself in the foot (although he was there to arrest them). *When they volunteer to wash their neighbor Tom Anderson's poodle, Collette, they do so by throwing her into a washing machine, making the poor dog tired, nauseous, and traumatized. They also foolishly go in there themselves. *Stole their neighbor's credit card and use it to buy a lot of expensive pets. *Stole Tom Anderson's golf ball and sold it to others. *Stole Tom Anderson's steamroller and demolished much of the school including the teacher's lounge, and also causing him and his friend to argue ending in Tom punching him and threatening him. *Stole army drones and caused destruction. *Drove Principal McVicker to a mental breakdown by their insane laughter and their laughter drove Mr. Van Driessen towards a mental breakdown at the end. *Stole Highland High School's television and broke it, which leads to them getting expelled. *This is more accidental, but after getting kidnapped, they got out of the trunk, Beavis first, and caused many highway accidents. *Got Stewart to look up pornography in the school library, which got the three in trouble. They also got Stewart arrested by a cop while they were the ones that were "couch fishing" an old lady instead of Stewart. *Set a comedy club on fire while Beavis attempted to perform a juggling act with two newspapers that he lit with a lighter, forcing the fire department to step in. *Stole two kids' Trick-or-Treat bags, thinking the kids were giving away free samples. Later they eat all of Mr. Anderson's candy that he was going to give to the trick-or-treaters. Later Beavis as Cornholio steals a kid's trick-or-treat bucket that resembles a Jack-O-Lantern, and then later Butt-head attempts to kill Beavis with the Crazy Old Farmer. *Stole Billy Bob's scooter and got Billy Bob to go berserk on them. They also cause chaos in a hospital and ultimately knock Billy Bob unconscious. *Egged Tom Anderson's house and got arrested and sentenced to community service, only to egg his house again and taught children to do the same. *Masturbated in Tom Anderson's toolshed. *Laughed at and enjoyed seeing their teacher Mr. Van Driessen and kind-hearted substitute Jim getting their necks/spines repeatedly injured. They even began to start liking school because of the suffering of Van Driessen and Jim the Substitute. This shows that not only are they amoral and dim-witted but outright sadistic, and Beavis and Butt-head's indifference to the suffering of others really makes them turn from comedic anti-heroes into full-on villain protagonists. *They rearranged food drive cans in Highland High from "Highland High School cares" to "Highland High School SUKS" (sucks). This is their least villainous act. *Butthead continuously insulted Beavis about allegedly crying. *Caused massive damage to the Hoover Dam and cut off electricity to Las Vegas in Beavis and Butthead do America. *Inadvertedly framed Tom Anderson and his wife as terrorists in Beavis and Butthead do America. *Stole Tom Anderson's bowling ball and used dynamite in it causing an explosion which severely injures Beavis and disrupts the public in a case known as the "Bowling Ball Bombing". As the ball belonged to Anderson, he gets framed as the "Bowling Ball Bomber" and is subsequently arrested. Trivia *Beavis, as previously mentioned, used to shout "fire" enthusiastically as a sign of pyromania. After the show was blamed for a child actually starting a fire, the creators ceased to make references to fire. However, they have found loopholes to keep the joke up, such as Beavis saying "Fryer! Fryer! Fryer!" while frying food at Burger World, and him saying "Liar-liar, pants on... liar!" *Beavis and Butt-head were once erroneously referred to as "Buffcoat and Beaver" by the late former United States Senator Fritz Hollings in a rant against rude television. Mike Judge has taken this incident and made jokes about it from time to time. Gallery Beavis & Butt-head.jpg|Beavis & Butt-head Beavis and Butt-head.gif|Beavis & Butt-head Beavis & Butt-Head.jpg|The idiots sitting on the couch. Uhhuhhuhhuh.jpg|"Uhhuhhuhhuh!" Cornholio.jpg|Beavis as his alter-ego, the Great Cornholio. External links *Beavis and Butt-head on Heroes Wiki Category:Dimwits Category:Teenagers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Titular Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mischievous Category:On & Off Category:Weaklings Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Drug Dealers Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thief Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Music Villains Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Pawns Category:Incriminators Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Internet Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Outcast Category:Envious Category:Mutilators Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mascots